The objectives and methods are: To determine structural and functional roles of lipids in Leishmania species, by determining their qualitative and quantitative distribution in various organelles (kinetoplast-mitochondrion, pellicle, endoplasmic reticulum, nucleus, flagellum), of promastigotes and amastigotes in culture.